


Tình đầu

by kayazii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Cái nắm tay ấy, chỉ kéo dài trong tích tắc, nhưng lại gây thương nhớ cả đời người.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi





	Tình đầu

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này có liên quan một chút đến chap 2 fic “Mảnh ghép còn thiếu” của mình.

Ngày chủ nhật hôm nay, tôi được cậu đàn em Kageyama hẹn gặp mặt. Cuộc gặp cũng chỉ vừa mới kết thúc đây thôi. Và bây giờ thì tôi lại ngồi thẫn thờ ở băng ghế công viên gần điểm hẹn khi nãy.

Cậu hỏi xin tôi vài lời khuyên về chuyện tình cảm. Thú thật thì tôi cũng khá bất ngờ. Một cậu nhóc lúc nào cũng chỉ biết có mỗi bóng chuyền giờ đây lại phải lòng một ai đó, quả thật thú vị làm sao.

Nhưng tại sao cậu lại tìm đến một người như tôi để tìm lời khuyên nhỉ? Có lẽ trong mắt cậu, tôi toát ra khí chất của một người trưởng thành, chín chắn và đáng tin cậy chăng? Nếu vì như thế thì có lẽ cậu đã chọn nhầm người rồi.

Dù vậy, cậu đã cất công nhờ cậy thì tôi cũng muốn giúp hết sức có thể. Hi vọng buổi trò chuyện hôm nay cũng có thể giúp cậu một phần nào đó chinh phục được trái tim người cậu yêu. Tôi thật tâm mong như thế.

Con đường tình yêu của cậu chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu, chúng vẫn còn dài và thênh thang lắm. Nhưng con đường tình yêu của tôi, chúng đã kết thúc từ rất rất lâu rồi. Chẳng còn lối đi nào và cũng chẳng còn cơ hội nào cả.

Nếu khi xưa cũng có người dành cho tôi những lời khuyên như thế, liệu bây giờ mọi chuyện có khác hơn không? Liệu rằng người đàn ông sánh bước bên em lúc này có là tôi chăng? Không, chắc chắn là không.

Bởi vì sau cùng, tôi chỉ là một gã nhát gan.

Tôi khuyên người khác nên bày tỏ tình cảm của mình. Nhưng chính tôi lại không thể làm được.

Tôi khuyên họ nên dành tặng những món quà lãng mạn cho người mình yêu. Thế nhưng chính tôi cũng chưa từng tặng em một thứ gì như thế.

Vì vậy, kết cục ngày hôm nay âu cũng là dễ hiểu.

Dưới bóng cây rẻ quạt, vài hạt nắng len lỏi qua tán cây rồi tinh nghịch đậu lên hai bàn tay tôi. Tôi nhìn chúng mà hồi tưởng về một ký ức đã cũ.

Đó là khi tôi nắm chặt hai bàn tay lạnh ngắt của mình và cầu nguyện, căng thẳng cực độ vì trận đối đầu sắp tới với Shiratorizawa.

Vào lúc dây thần kinh tôi như muốn đứt ra tới nơi, em đã dịu dàng chạm vào tay tôi, bao bọc lấy chúng trong bàn tay nhỏ bé của mình và sưởi ấm chúng.

Có lẽ bây giờ em đã quên rồi cũng nên. Nhưng em biết không, kẻ si tình tôi đây thì làm sao có thể quên được cơ chứ? Cái nắm tay ấy, chỉ kéo dài trong tích tắc, nhưng lại gây thương nhớ cả đời người.

Vào lúc ấy, tôi đã nói gì nhỉ?

_Xin hãy đợi ít nhất tới khi chúng ta kết hôn đã!_

Đúng vậy, câu nói ấy không hề có chút gì là giả dối cả đâu em. Tôi đã thực sự nghĩ đến cái ngày mà tôi quỳ xuống cầu hôn em và nhận được từ em một cái gật đầu mãn nguyện. Em, trong bộ váy cưới lộng lẫy cùng tôi, trong bộ suit đen lịch lãm sẽ nắm tay nhau cùng bước vào lễ đường.

Giờ đây, ước mơ của tôi đã thành hiện thực rồi. Tôi vẫn bận bộ suit đen, em vẫn khoác lên người chiếc váy cô dâu. Chỉ tiếc là, chú rể của em không phải là tôi.

Kể từ khi tôi phải lòng em đến nay cũng đã nhiều năm trời. Cứ ngỡ thời gian sẽ khiến nó phai nhạt đi, bộn bề cuộc sống sẽ làm tôi thôi nhớ nhung về em nữa, nhưng tôi nào biết, tình đầu là thứ khó mà lãng quên được.

Tôi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn bầu trời xanh với những áng mây trắng bồng bềnh trôi. Lúc ấy tôi chợt nhận ra, tình cảm của mình cũng hệt như mây trời vậy. Vào khoảnh khắc cứ ngỡ mình đã quên được em thì tình cảm ấy lại bất chợt xuất hiện, như cái cách những đám mây bất chợt xuất hiện trên nền trời rộng lớn dù trước đó đã nhường chỗ cho mặt trời, mặt trăng và những vì tinh tú.

– Sugawara? Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?

Tôi mở to mắt, nhìn về nơi phát ra giọng nói. Chất giọng trầm ấm ấy, đã lâu lắm rồi tôi không được nghe lại.

– Shimizu?

– Thôi nào, tớ đâu còn mang họ Shimizu nữa – em khẽ đáp.

Phải rồi, phụ nữ Nhật khi kết hôn đều sẽ đổi sang họ chồng. Dù biết là vậy nhưng để tôi gọi em bằng “Tanaka” thì thật có chút xa lạ. Với tôi, em vẫn mãi là Shimizu Kiyoko của ngày nào mà thôi.

– Tớ vẫn quen với họ Shimizu hơn, xin lỗi cậu nhé.

– Nếu cậu không quen thì cứ gọi tớ là Kiyoko đi.

Em nói ra những lời ấy nhẹ tựa lông hồng mà chẳng có chút đắn đo hay dè chừng. Có lẽ em không biết được con tim tôi lúc này đang thổn thức và reo mừng thế nào đâu.

– Cậu chắc chứ?

– Đa số mọi người trong Karasuno cũng đều gọi tớ bằng tên cả, nên cậu cũng không cần phải quá trịnh trọng đâu.

– Vậy thì… Kiyoko…

Tôi rụt rè thốt lên cái tên mỹ miều ấy. Còn em chỉ mỉm cười nhẹ rồi ngồi xuống chỗ trống cạnh tôi. Khi đã yên vị trên ghế, em mới bắt đầu cất lời:

– Mà, hôm nay có chuyện gì mà cậu lại ngồi thơ thẩn một mình nơi công viên thế này?

– À thì, khi nãy tớ vừa mới gặp Kageyama. Em ấy hẹn tớ ra để xin vài lời khuyên.

– Nhưng cậu có còn chơi bóng chuyền nữa đâu? – em ngạc nhiên hỏi lại.

– Ban đầu tớ cũng nghĩ như cậu, cứ tưởng Kageyama muốn hỏi gì đó về bóng chuyền. Nhưng mà ai ngờ được, sinh vật đơn bào cũng có ngày đắn đo vì chuyện tình ái cơ chứ.

Tôi nói rồi phì cười, chợt nhớ lại khuôn mặt thộn ra của cậu chàng khi nghe tôi nói đến chữ “yêu”.

– Ồ, bất ngờ thật! – em cũng tủm tỉm cười – Vậy là cậu giúp em ấy gỡ rối tơ lòng sao?

– Cũng có thể nói là vậy… Nhưng mà tớ chỉ giỏi đưa ra lời khuyên cho người khác thôi, còn chuyện tình cảm của chính mình thì lại chẳng đâu vào đâu cả.

– Đã có chuyện gì sao?

Nhận thấy cái cười xoà và lắc đầu tỏ ý không sao của tôi, em liền tiếp lời:

– Cậu cứ việc thoải mái tâm sự với tớ. Tớ không phiền đâu.

Chẳng còn cách nào khác, tôi bèn trút hết nỗi lòng bấy lâu nay cất giấu ra. Em chỉ lặng lẽ lắng nghe và đưa cho tôi một ánh nhìn xót xa xen lẫn chút buồn bã. Em ơi, em có biết? Rằng mình chính là nguồn cơn gây nên những đớn đau của tôi lúc này?

– Chuyện chỉ đơn giản có thế thôi. Dù biết là vô vọng nhưng tớ vẫn cứ cứng đầu cứng cổ yêu người ta. Tớ thật ngốc nhỉ?

– Không đâu, cảm xúc vốn là một thứ khó điều khiển mà. Cậu không cần phải tự trách mình như vậy – em nhẹ nhàng trả lời.

– Cảm ơn cậu đã lắng nghe những tâm tư của tớ.

Em chỉ đáp lại tôi bằng một cái gật đầu và một nụ cười khẽ. Nhưng rồi, em đột nhiên chồm người về phía tôi. Gương mặt em lúc này gần đến nỗi chỉ cần tôi nhích thêm một cm nữa là hai chóp mũi sẽ chạm nhau.

Tôi ú ớ chẳng nói nên lời, mặt đỏ bừng. Trong lúc tôi chưa kịp định hình chuyện gì đang xảy thì em đã nhanh chóng trở lại chỗ ngồi, ve vẫy chiếc lá rẻ quạt trên tay và nói:

– Trên tóc cậu có dính thứ này này.

– À, ra vậy… Cậu làm tớ bất ngờ đấy…

– Haha, xin lỗi cậu. Vì không đeo kính nên tớ phải lại gần mới thấy rõ được vị trí của nó mà lấy ra được.

Một cơn gió chợt thoảng qua, cuốn theo chiếc lá rẻ quạt vừa nãy bay vút lên bầu trời. Tôi nhìn theo nó cho đến khi mất hút khỏi tầm mắt cùng với một chút tiếc nuối.

Em dùng đôi tay vén mái tóc đen tuyền của mình yên vị sau đôi tai hòng ngăn gió làm rối chúng. Bỗng em đứng dậy, tiến vài bước lên trước rồi quay đầu lại nhìn tôi. Trong đôi mắt xanh đen ấy của em, là bóng hình của một tôi đầy thảm hại. Dù vậy, em vẫn dùng những lời lẽ hết sức dịu dàng:

– Tớ tin rằng trong tương lai, cậu rồi sẽ vượt qua được nỗi đau này thôi. Bởi vì, Sugawara mà tớ biết là một người rất mạnh mẽ cơ mà.

– Cảm ơn lời động viên của cậu nhé.

– Thôi, cũng tới lúc tớ phải về rồi. Ryu giờ này chắc đang đợi tớ ở nhà.

Nói rồi em vẫy tay chào tôi và quay lưng cất bước, bỏ lại tôi với bao ngổn ngang trong lòng.

– Kiyoko!!

Bất chợt, tôi hét lớn. Em liền dừng bước và ngoảnh mặt lại, nhìn tôi đầy ngỡ ngàng. Những lời yêu thương tôi muốn bày tỏ bấy lâu, chực chờ muốn đào thoát khỏi cuống họng. Thế nhưng, tôi liền nuốt nó lại và để nó trôi tuột vĩnh viễn xuống hố sâu dạ dày. Tình cảm này, nếu có nói ra, cũng chỉ khiến em và tôi thêm phần khó xử. Chỉ vì sự ích kỷ của bản thân mà làm ảnh hưởng đến tình bạn của chúng ta và mái ấm nhỏ của em, là điều tôi không thể làm được.

Sau cùng, tôi chỉ có thể thốt lên những lời này:

– Cậu, nhất định phải sống thật hạnh phúc đấy nhé!

Nắng chiếu rọi xuống giai nhân, làm tô điểm thêm đường nét duyên dáng của khuôn mặt. Em hệt như một thiên sứ mà Thượng Đế đã trao gởi xuống nhân gian. Em đem đến ánh sáng cho loài người, cứu chuộc kẻ tội đồ là tôi đây.

Dưới ánh nắng ấm áp, em nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ hơn cả những đoá hướng dương đang khoe sắc trên sân, hơn cả rừng lá rẻ quạt đang tung bay trong gió, hơn cả bầu trời trong xanh trên cao. Em đáp lại:

– Nhất định rồi! Cậu cũng phải hạnh phúc nhé, Sugawara!

Tôi gật đầu. Và rồi, em quay người bước tiếp. Tôi nhìn theo bóng lưng em cho đến khi nó khuất dần sau những rặng cây.

Ngày tôi tìm được tình yêu mới, có lẽ rồi sẽ đến. Thế nhưng, tôi của hiện tại sẽ chỉ say đắm em và mỗi em mà thôi.


End file.
